Embodiments of this disclosure relate generally to an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) aircraft, and more particularly, to a system and method for shipboard launch and recovery of a UAV aircraft that does not require a flight deck/runway.
Presently, in order to launch and land a UAV aircraft from a ship, a flight deck is required. The flight deck is generally considered the upper level of an aircraft carrier where the aircraft take off and land. Alternatively, on smaller ships which do not have aviation as a primary mission, the landing area for helicopters and Vertical Take Off and Landing (VTOL) aircraft is also referred to as the flight deck. Thus, all UAV aircraft requires some type of flight deck for launch and recovery from a ship.
For non high lift UAV aircraft, an aircraft catapult is needed to launch the UAV aircraft from the ship. An aircraft catapult consists of a track built into the flight deck. A shuttle device is attached to the track and to the UAV aircraft to be launched. In general, the shuttle is attached to the nose of the UAV aircraft. When the UAV is set to launch, a release bar holds the UAV aircraft in place as steam pressure builds up to a predetermined level. At this point, the release bar is unlatched freeing the shuttle to pull the UAV aircraft along the deck at high speed. The shuttle will pull the UAV aircraft in order to obtain sufficient velocity for takeoff. The aircraft catapult and flight deck results in added weight, less equipment space on the deck, and increased support cost of the ship.
When landing a non high lift UAV aircraft on a ship, an arresting gear is generally used to decelerate the UAL aircraft as it lands. The arresting gear is generally used to decelerate the UAL aircraft as it lands. The arresting gear generally comprises a set of cables strung across the flight. The cables are attached to hydraulic cylinders. The hydraulic cylinders are connected to a pressure vessel via a special valve. When the UAV aircraft lands, the tailhook catches into one of the cable and pulls on the cable. The tension cased by the tailhook pulling on the cable compresses the hydraulic cylinders and pulls the UAV aircraft to a stop. For light weight UAV aircraft, a wire snare mounted on poles is generally used to catch the tailhook of the UAV aircraft. The arresting gear further adds weight and increases support cost of the ship.
For all UAV aircraft, a landing gear and retraction system are required. Furthermore, for high lift UAV aircraft, high lift devices are required for launch and landing. Additional structure is needed on the UAV to allow for the high structural loads that occur due to catapult acceleration loads for launch and for high impact vertical and longitudinal forces on landing and the hook arrestment deceleration. The landing gear and retraction system, the high load structure for catapult and landing arrestment, and the high lift devices increase the cost and weight of the UAV aircraft. Furthermore, the landing gear and retraction system and the high lift devices require high strength flight deck structure for launch loads and deck impact on landing. This results in added weight and increased support cost of the ship.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method that overcomes the above problems. The system and method would allow for shipboard launch and recovery of a UAV aircraft without the use of flight deck/runway.